Fiary Tail: WhatsApp Bulling Cibernético
by ChicaCreep
Summary: Lucy piensa que su vida no puede ser peor, Cambia de liceo y costumbres. Sufre Bulling cibernético y el chico que le gustaba tiene novia. Sting es un chico muy amable y atento. Y natsu con sus amigos tratan de localizar a Lucy, mientras luchan contra el Bulling en las redes que ella sufre. Es mi primer Fanfic de Fairy tail. ¡Léanlo!


Es un inicio de un mini-fanfic. Espero que os guste

Hola, ni nombre es Lucy. Soy rubia de ojos café y anteriormente una gran estudiante.

Mi exnovio Sting rechazó a mi maestra de biología. Ella creyó que seguía enamorado mío y me reprueba todas las materias que puede (influye a los demás). El chico que me gustaba, Natsu, mi mejor amigo, es novio de una chica muy amable y más linda que yo, Lisanna. Mi vida es un desastre, me hacen Bulling cibernético.

Ya no brillan mis ojos. Ya no soy feliz.

Me cambio de liceo. Pero ocurre algo. Dejé mi cuenta de Facebook y Whatsapp abiertas.

Natsu parece mandarme mensajes por Su celular preguntándome porque ya no voy al liceo. Porque hace un mes que no voy. Pobrecito de él. No sabe que estoy en Sabertooth.

.

.

.

 **WhatsApp**

 **NatsuSalamander:** Lucy! Domde eztaz?

 **LisannaStrauss:** ¡Bobo, la estás atosigando!

 **LevyBook:** ¡Y empieza con los signos, "Dónde" lleva tilde y "Estás" tilde y "S"!

 **GajeelGuitar:** Gihi, la enana te superó

 **NatsuSalamander:** Déjenme idiotas! Saben donde está Lucy?!

 **LisannaStrauss:** Sólo te responderá si mejoras tu ortografía…

 **NatsuSalamander:** Perdón Levy, ¿Sabes dónde está Lucy?

 **LevyBook:** Ella está… En otro Liceo

 **GrayIce:** ¡¿Qué?! ¡Es tu culpa, cabeza de Carbón!

 **NatsuSalamander:** ¡¿Y yo qué hice?!

 **Mira-chan:** ¿En qué Liceo está?

 **LevyBooks:** No sé…

 **Wendy-San:** No quiere decirlo :(

 **LevyBooks:** ¡Juré no decirlo!

 **EvergreenBest:** ¿La pequeña Wendy tiene WhatsApp? ¡La sociedad está destruida!

 **ElfmanMan:** ¡Eso no es de hombres!

 **LisannaStrauss:** Wendy es una chica, One-Sama.

 **Romeo-Kun:** Ya, dejen, yo le dije que se hiciera uno para hablar conmigo -.-

 **Mira-Chan:** ¡Hay amor en el aire~!

 **LevyBooks:** ¡Deja de ser cursi! ¿Romeo, por qué querías tener WhatsApp?

 **Romeo-Kun:** ¡Quería ser como Natsu!

 **Wendy-San:** Natsu, ¿Por qué querías tener WhatsApp?

 **NatsuSalamander:** Para que Lucy se enterara cuando le robaba su comida c:

 **Mira-Chan:** Ya entiendo porque se fue Lucy

 **GajeelGuitar:** Nunca dije esto pero… Pobre Coneja, se ganó un lugar en el cielo.

 **Wendy-San:** Es la única persona que se ganó uno.

 **LevyBooks:** ¿Dices que iremos al infierno?

 **Wendy-Chan:** Todos menos tú, ella y yo, irán al infierno :3

 **ErzaScarlet:** ¿Y yo qué?

 **Mira-Chan:** ¿Y yo? ¿Qué acaso no me quieren?

 **Wendy-Chan:** Sin ofender, pero son muy violentas cuando quieren.

 **NatsuSalamander:** ¡Volvamos al tema! ¡¿A qué liceo se fue Lucy?!

 **LevyBooks dejó el grupo "FairyTailForever"**

 **ErzaScarlet:** ¡Ya nos dejó!

 **NatsuSalamander:** ¡Cobarde! ¡No nos quiere contar!

 **Gardner pide entrar en la conversación**

 **NatsuSalamander:** ¿Y esa quién es?

 **GrayIce:** No sé quien es, pero es mejor aceptarla.

 **JuviaWater:** Juvia está de acuerdo.

 **Mira-Chan:** ¿Juvia, tú también?

 **JuviaWater** : ¡Juvia solo está aquí por Gray-Sama!

 **LisannaStrauss:** Por lo menos tiene buena ortografía.

 **JuviaWater:** ¡Juvia tendrá hijos con Gray-Sama!

 **GrayIce:** Acá no hay ningún Gray

 **JuviaWater se ha cambiado el nombre a JuviaIce**

 **JuviaIce:** ¡Juvia quiere casarse con GrayIce!

 **GrayIce:** Cámbiate el nombre, Juvia

 **JuviaIce se ha cambiado en nombre a JuviaWater**

 **JuviaWater:** _#Gray-SamaForever_

 **Mira-Chan:** El mejor Shipping de la historia

 **ErzaScarlet:** ¡Yo aceptaré a Gardner!

 **Gardner:** Hola, chicos

 **ErzaScarlet:** Enemigo o amigo

 **GrayIce:** Perdón por lo de Erza ¿Quién eres?

 **Gardner:** Soy Levy -_- Mi celular perdió la batería ya ahora uso uno de repuesto

 **GajeelGuitar:** ¡Uno no puede ir al baño y conseguir 1.000 WhatsApp cuando sale del baño!

 **Wendy-San:** Solo relájate y consigue palomitas

 **PantherLily:** Yo consigo palomitas, pero quiero ir a la casa de Levy

 **GajeelGuitar:** ¿Por qué la de Levy?

 **PantherLily:** Levy es mi madre T-T ¡Ella sí me alimenta y me quiere! T-T

 **GajeelGuitar:** ¡Por Dios!

 **Gardner:** ¡Oh, PantherLily, te espero aquí! ¡Con jugos de Kiwi!

 **PantherLily:** Gajeel, debes casarte con ella

 **Mira-Chan:** ¡Arriba _#GaLe_!

 **Gardner:** Es una lástima que ya Lu-Chan se esté yendo, les hubiera mostrado su nuevo look

 **NatsuSalamander:** ¡¿Significa que está contigo?!

 **Se ha iniciado un video llamado**

"Lucy: ¡Hola, chicos!" Lucy tenía el cabello corto hasta los hombros, desparejo y al mismo tiempo encantador. Un mechón rebelde reposaba en su frente, el mechón era negro.

"Todos: ¡¿Lucy?!"

"Lucy: Hola, ¡PantherLily!" Dijo cuando vio entrar a un gato negro por la puerta del cuarto de Levy, era muy raro pero en ese mundo, sin magia, el gato sabía hablar y escribir. Al igual que Happy y Charle

"PantherLily: ¡Es como ver una hermana perdida de Gajeel!"

Suena el celular de Lucy, ella fija su mirada en él "Lucy: Lo siento, chicos, no puedo verlos más, tengo que ir a ver a alguien"

Los ojos de Lucy eran negros, también delineados por negro, todos se asustaron de ver esa sonrisa dulce y como se metía un chicle en la boca. Ya era una chica un tanto gótica.

"Lucy: Si me necesitan estoy en..." Su celular vibra de nuevo "¡Ya va, ya va! Adiós, chicos"

Y esa fue la última vez que se vio a Lucy Hearfilia en WhatsApp

.

.

.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado ese pequeño inicio


End file.
